1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a partial oxidation process for making synthesis gas, fuel gas, or reducing gas along with by-product superheated steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the partial oxidation process, the effluent gas stream leaving the gas generator at a temperature in the range of about 1500.degree. to 3000.degree. F. must be cooled below the equilibrium temperature for the desired gas composition. This is presently done by quenching the effluent gas stream in water, or by cooling the gas stream in a gas cooler, thereby producing saturated steam. Both of these methods of gas cooling result in large increases in entropy and reduced thermal efficiencies. This problem is partially overcome in the subject process by the production of by-product superheated steam from heat extracted from the hot effluent gas stream leaving the partial oxidation gas generator at its maximum temperature.
Production of saturated steam, but not superheated steam is described in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,930 -- W. G. Schlinger et al.